


The Pub

by Fuhlair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: It's simple. Renee meets her favorite wrestler in a pub.





	The Pub

Renee's pov

I step through the big wooden door of the overpopulated bar my friend insisted on dragging me too on a Saturday night.

"Why couldn't we just stay in and watch crappy reality shows" I complained to the brunette next to me.

"Because you never leave the house anymore, Ren. Ever since Colb-" she stated but I stopped her by covering her mouth. 

"Nikki I told you to never say the cheaters name again!" I whisper/yelled. She nods her head and then grabs my hand. 

"Anyway....I know that you need some social time outside of the house. Come on! It will be fun. County pubs are always the best!" she tried to convince me. It wasn't working but I just roll my eyes and nod. I can't get out of this now. 

"Come on, I'll go get us some drinks." she said as she dragged me to the bar by my wrist. She lets go of my hand and sits on an old wooden bar stool. I do the same but I look to my right and see a heavy old guy with a Santa Claus beard and a pot belly looking at me. 

"I- I gotta use the uh- restroom." I said stuttering my ass off. I felt so uncomfortable and so out of place here it was unbearable. I hop if my seat and run straight to the door with a sign that says "Ladies Room" on it and push the door open. I run to the sink and hold the sides of it, trying to calm myself. I look into the mirror and look at myself for as long I can. 

"I can do this" I repeat multiple times. I eventually say it enough so I start to believe myself. I take one more deep breath and then head for the door. I try to push it open but something seems to be blocking it. I try to push it again and I can't.

"The fuck is that?!" I hear a deep voice say in annoyance. My heart begins to race again. Soon I am able to push open the door no problem. I fall out, not expecting it to open and into some ones arms. They are big around me and pull me up straight away.

"You okay?" the person says. Now I look at their face and I recognise it right away. It's Dean Ambrose. 

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." I stutter again, I feel like I could die. My eyes soon reach the floor to see a spilled beer on the ground and a broken glass. 

"Yeah I dropped my drink for you,feel lucky." he laughs looking at it with me. We both look up at each other and both him and I can't help but burst out into laughter. I cover my face with my hand to try and conceal it but it was no use. 

"How about I buy you another drink to make up for it?" I ask while still giggling. He shakes his head and gives me a wide smile. 

"Nah its okay. I was just about to leave anyway. But before I do can I ask you two very quick questions?" he told me with a devilish smirk plastered on his lips and his big hands rubbing together sexily. I nod my head as if in a trance. 

"Well number one, what's the pretty girl in front of me's name?" he said in the same tone as before, but this time licking his lip after he finishes his sentence. 

"Renee, Renee Young." I said simply. 

"Well Renee, question two..." he said holding up two fingers. 

"Can I have your number?" he continued. I stand there in awe, not even knowing what to say. I just nod my head as he grabs a pen from his pocket. He hands me it and gives a small chuckle. 

"Looks like I don't have any paper so uhh? Just writ it here." he says while holding out his forearm. I laugh but continued and wrote my number on him hairy arm and hand his pen back to him. 

He takes it and walks off. I walk back to the bar stool where Nikki is looking around but once she spots me she gives a sigh of relief. 

"There you are! Where have you been?" she asked in a panic. 

"No where important." I said with a sly grin as I sit down at The stool and take a swig of my drink. 

"No where at all."


End file.
